Spectroscopy of biomolecules
11 juni 2019 Vogt: NMR-spectrum met 1H, 13C, DEPT, IR, COSY en HETCOR gegeven (4 punten) Verschillende types relaxatie uitleggen, waarom dit belangrijk is in 13C NMR en waarom dit belangrijk is bij structuurbepaling van proteïnen (laatste heeft te maken met de grootte, tumbling en bandverbreding) (3 punten) Uitleggen waarom in vivo 1H en 13C NMR niet handig zijn + uitleggen waarom het wel handig is met 31P + voorbeeld geven van 31P NMR (3 punten) Hofkens Je hebt een kit om een enzyme op te sporen, als het enzyme aanwezig is hydroliseert het een proteïne en zal het fluoresceren. Leg de werking van de kit en het spectrum uit. (4 punten) Simpele oefening over FRET, fluorescentieleeftijd en afstand tussen donor en acceptor. Je had maar 2 formules uit het formularium nodig en moest die de hele tijd anders invullen. (2 punten) 4 begrippen: (4 punten) limiting anisotropy inner filter effect auxochrome shift anti-Stokes Raman 27 juni 2018 Vogt # Oefening NMR (C8H19N) IOU = 0, symmetrisch molecule met NH groep in het midden # wat is relaxatie bij cnmr spectroscopie, welke soorten en wat is het verband van relaxatie en bandverbreding # 1D en 2D spectroscopie en proteïn ligand binding uitleggen (zowel fast als slow), uitleggen hoe je bepaald waar de binding van het ligand plaatsvind en hoe je de bindingsconstanten kan bepalen adv NMR Hofkens # 3 molecules met vibraties gegeven. zeggen wat de voorwaarde zijn voor IR en raman spectroscopie. zeggen welke structuren IR actief zijn. zeggen welke structuren raman actief zijn en raman en Ir aanduiden op een jablonski diagram #* oefening over fret, gegeven zijn intensiteit gebonden en ongebonden en R0. bepalen van efficientie FRET, bepaal R, wat is de intensiteit van het molecule indien de afstand kleiner is. # Begrippen: excitatie spectrum, perrin vgl, balmer reeks, transitiedipoolmoment 26 juni 2018 Vogt # Oefening NMR (C11H14O2) - benzeenring met para 2 substituenten: eerste substituent COOH en tweede substituent C met 3 gebonden CH3 # Figuur van slow en fast exchange limit uitleggen + waarom zijn spectra temperatuursafhankelijk + wat is de coalescentie temperatuur + bereken de exchange rate (k) voor de coalescentie temperatuur # Fase 1 van spectrum naar structuur uitleggen, welke NMR worden daar gebruikt en wat kom je te weten + wat is het grootste probleem bij grote proteinen om een NMR te bekomen Hofkens # Je hebt een hypothetisch lineair molecule AB2 gegeven, maar de Lewisstructuur hiervan is onbekend. M.a.w. je weet niet of het ABB is of BAB. #* Hoeveel vibratiemodes zijn er voor elke structuur? #* Op het IR-spectrum zijn pieken te zien die overeenkomen met drie normale vibratiesmodes. Welke structuur is het (BAB of ABB) en waarom? #* In IR ligt de piek voor H2O op 3560 cm-1, veronderstel dat de krachtconstante gelijk is. Bereken de frequentie van de rekking van D2O (zwaar water)? # Oefening 5 van oefenzitting 4 met volgende gegevens: IgG bindt aan de kleurstof Fluorescein. Concentraties zijn 0, 1*10^(-5), overmaat voor IgG; drie keer 4*10^(-7) voor Fluorescein en P = 0.03, 0.1450 en 0.3913. De formule voor Kd is gegeven. #* bereken Kd als de extinctiecoëfficiënt en het kwantumrendement niet verstoord worden door de binding. #* het kwantumrendement halveert bij de binding, wat gaat er gebeuren met de fractie Fluorescein in complex. #* hoe bepaalt men of de extinctiecoëfficiënt en/of het kwantumrendement verandert bij de binding? # Begrippen: inner filter effect, limiting anisotropy, auxochroom effect, TCSPC 18 juni 2018 Vogt # Oefening met NMR (C9H10O3 - benzeenring met aldehyde en 2 keer O-CH3 gesubsidieerd) + verklaar plaats van substitutie # 31P NMR vergelijken met 1H NMR en 13C NMR. #* Waarom gebruik je P-NMR hier. #* Hoe is de sensitiviteit van de 3 NMR's en welke is hier het beste + wat zijn de algemene factoren die sensitiviteit bepalen #* Welke NMR gebruik je om deze reactie te bestuderen en waarom? #* Hoe zou je de aanwezige concentratie water berekenen in deze vergelijking #* Hoe zou je de omzettingsratio van de producten naar reagentia berekenen # Leg uit waarom SAR by NMR een veelgebruikte techniek is voor de ontwikkelen van medicatie en leg werking uit #* Leg uit wat de vereiste zijn van SAR #* Leg uit wat voor-en nadelen zijn van SAR Hofkens # Teken een Frank-Condon energiediagram van een hypothetisch molecule in grondtoestand en geëxciteerde toestand. Benoem S0 en S1 op de figuur. #* Teken een vibratiobele overgang #* Teken een vibrationele excitatie in de elektrisch aangeslagen toestand #* Wat is de tijdschaal van fluorescerende en teken dit # Oefening over Stern-Volmer en quenchen instantende met volgende gegevens: unquenched lifetime is 26.3 ns. Concentratie Cl- (in mM) bedraagt 0-5-15-50 met bijhorende Intensiteiten 1-0.6-0.35 .15. Ook nog een grafiek gegeven van het molecule SPQ dat gequenched wordt met Cl- (grafiek toont intensiteit over golflengte bij verschillende (bovenstaande) concentraties #* Bereken de quenchingconstante en teken de Stern-Volmer plot #* In bloed bedraagt de concentratie van het aanwezige Cl- 103mM. Wat is de fluorescente leeftijd en fluorescerente intensiteit van het SPQ in het bloed. #* Wat gebeurt er met de leeftijd als de concentratie Cl- daalt? # Woordjes - max 1/2 blad uitleg per woord + verduidelijk eventueel met een figuur #* TRES #* Foto-elektrisch effect #* Cotton- effect #* Extinctie coëfficiënt 6 september 2017 Vogt # oefening met NMR (C9H10O3) # spin spin coupeling, uitleggen aan de hand van voorbeeldmolecule en beschrijven hoe het signaal van ieder proton gesplits zal worden. # SAR methode bij het ontwikkelen van medicijnen. interactie ligand-proteine enzo uitleggen. Hofkens # (4pt) Spectra gegeven van Chryseen. Duid aan welk spectrum absorptie, fluorescentie en fosforescentie toont. De vervaltijd in regio 360-400nm is 10x kleiner dan die in de regio 500-600nm, leg uit waarom.Beschrijf alle waarnemingen van de spectra aan de hand van de geziene leerstof. # (2pt) L-opstelling voor meting anisotropie, in propyleenglycol bij 233K ofzoiets. Gegeven Ivh, Ivv, Ihh en Ihv. Bereken de werkelijke anisotropie bij verticale excitatie. Hoe groot is de fout die je maakt als je niet corrigeert? Wat is de hoek tussen de excitatie en het emissie dipoolmoment? Stel dat we bij 293K werken en in ethanol, kunnen we de hoek dan nog steeds bepalen? wat gebeurt er met de anisotropie? # (4pt) Woordjes #* Foto-elektrisch effect #* FRET #* Single Photon Timing #* Cottoneffect 28 juni 2017 Vogt # oefening spectrum NMR # COSY spectrum gegeven van molecule. Wijs elke functionele groep toe in het spectrum en leg uit waarom. Vertel de werking van COSY. # Bespreek de drie fasen voor de structuurbepaling van proteïnen via NMR Hofkens # Gegeven is een simpele tekening van een hairpinstuctuur met donor en acceptor, deze is in evenwicht met zijn twee conformaties. De leeftijd van de donor in vrije oplossing is 10ns en acceptor is 2ns. Als de donor aan de hairpin hangt zien we een bi-exponentieel verval van 5ns en 1ns mer respectievelijk 95% en 5%. verklaar waarnemingen, bespreek de leeftijd van de acceptor in beide conformaties. # Gegeven is die tekening vanuit de cursus over FMN en YMN en tabel met hoek teta. In tabel ook nog anisotropiewaarde van complex en zonder complex, alfa en de concentraie van FMN is niet gegeven. Bereken dissociatieconstante en verklaar de grafiek van die anisotropie. # Woordjes: #* Transitiedipoolmoment #* Balmerreeks #* Excitatiespectrum #* Perrin vergelijking Maandag 16 juni 2015 voormiddag Tatjana: # H-NMR en infrarood gegeven van C11H14O2. Je moet de structuur tekenen. # Zijn H-nuclei in een magnetisch veld gelijk verdeeld over twee energie-niveau's? Leg uit. Hoe kan men aan de hand van de verdeling over de energieniveau's de gevoeligheid van NMR verbeteren? Bereken de frequentie die nodig is om een NMR spectrum te maken van een H-nucleus bij een magnetisch veld van 1 tesla (gamma, h en pi zijn gegeven). # Bespreek hoe je met 1D en 2D NMR de binding tussen een proteïne en een ligand kunt bestuderen en wat de voor- en nadelen van beide technieken zijn. Kun je op deze manier de evenwichtsconstante van de complexreactie berekenen? Kun je ook de actieve site van het proteïne lokaliseren? Leg uit. Hofkens: # Een denkvraag over excimeren. # Op welke manieren kan men de fluorescentie-leeftijd experimenteel bepalen? Geef ook de mogelijke problemen die kunnen optreden. # Leg uit: Limiting anisiotropy, statische quenching, inner filter effect, cotton effect.